Nuestro Destino, Nuestro Secreto
by ItsAny2630
Summary: Sasuke y Hinata juntos no solo por el amor que comparten si no tambien pos sus destinos para salvar al pasado de un mal que amenaza con acabar todo tipo de felicidad. SasuHina Mashashi dueño de los personajes
1. chapter 1

En el bosque cerca de las fronteras de Konoha se podía observar a un azabache que vestía un poncho por el frío ( aquí usan la ropa de the last ) esperando sentado debajo de un árbol.

Este se encontraba impaciente pues la persona que esperaba llevaba más de treinta minutos de retrasos y la paciencia no era una característica muy dotada de el.

Cuando de repente se oye el sonido de unos pasos ya sabía quién era y no tenía la necesidad de abrir los ojos.

-Llegas tarde

Habló con un eje de molesto en su voz ya que todos los días se reunían en el mismo lugar para poder encontrarse sin ser observados por la mirada de los demás y evitar habladurias.

Al principio les costó no poder expresarse en público pero a la vez le daba un toque misterioso tener que escabullirse para sus encuentros.

-Gomen, ya casi se me acaban las excusas y Kiba Kun ya no parece creerme

Todos los días trata de escabullirse para poder ir a su encuetro pero esta vez su equipo parecían querer dejarla ir de su entrenamiento por más que les explicara con cualquier excusa que se sentía mal o algo.

-Hmp, ya no importa

Le hizo un ademán para que se sentara a su lado.

Y así lo hizo arrecostandose en el mismo tronco que el uno al lado del otro. El azabache se recostó en el hombro de la ojiperla y está pasó su mano por sus cabellos, se le hacía relajarte desenredar el largo cabello del azabache.

-Mañana es tu cumpleaños- Dijo la ojiperla

-Sabes que no me gusta celebrarlo- respondió sin imbutarse

\- Lose solo que tal vez este año podría ser diferente, puedo ir a tu casa cocinar algo y pasar el rato

Desde que comenzaron su relación empezaron a abrirse poco a poco con el otro y sin darse cuenta ya se tenían completa confianza habían pasado por varias situaciones juntos y ya sabían el comportamiento del otro

La verdad era una pareja que pocos se imaginarían pero se complementaban muy bien.

-Espero que mi regalo sea igual o mejor que la última vez

La ojiperla se sonroja ya que hace un año le había costado pero al final por fin se entregó a su amado moreno.

El moreno río ya que aunque no la viera sabía que se había sonrojado esas eran costrumbres que nunca canbiarian y el está feliz de eso.

-Te parece gracioso mi vergüenza-

dijo con un leve puchero

Se incorporó y se acerco a centímetros de sus labios y le sonrió con arrogancia -Un poco- y terminó por finalizar la distancia que faltaba en un movido pero a al ver tierno beso.


	2. Cap 2

Me encontraba en el mercado escogiendo los ingredientes que necesitaría para la cena con Sasuke.

Estaba seleccionando los vegetales y cuando iba a tomar un tomate mi mano toca una piel blanca.

-oh Ino-san

-Hola Hinata cómo estás - dijo mientras sigue comprando

-Bien, hace mucho que no te veo, de misión ?- Después de la guerra con la muerte de Neji, Ino se convirtió en un gran apoyo, siempre estábamos una para la otra. Ella también sufrió mucho con la muerte de su padre y así nos convertimos en buenas amigas.

-Algo así el Hokage me pidió ayuda en la academia hay falta de personal y no he tenido mucho tiempo

-A mi me encantan los niños iré a hable con el Hokage para poder ayudar- dijo mientras sacaba el dinero para pagar.

-Gracias, nos vemos

-Adiós- dijeron despidiéndose en la calle y cada una tomando un camino diferente.

Desde que comenzaron su relación la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaban en el distrito Uchiha que con la ayuda de ambos lograron reconstruir.

Hace 2 años desde que Sasuke regreso de su viaje de rendición recibió la herencia Uchiha y con esta tenía dinero de sobra para poder vivir por lo que uso una parte de esta para comprar muebles y re modelar todo por dentro.

El lugar que antes era sombrío y solitario ahora se convirtió en un lugar cálido gracias a todo el trabajo de Hinata que no paraba hasta limpiara cada centímetro.

Sasuke todavía no llegaba estaba entrenando afuera mientras la peliazul se encontraba en la cocina cortando los vegetales mientras tarareaba una canción, cuando de repente se oye el sonido de la puerta cerrarse.

Este camino directo a la cocina guiado por el olor y con la imagen que se encontró lo único que pudo hacer fue levantar una ceja , Hinata estaba tratando de coger un plato que se encontraba en la alacena en un cajón alto.

\- Ash, no entiendo por qué está tan alto- dice mientras daba pequeños saltos intentando alcanzar el plato.

-No culpes el mueble de tu tamaño- menciona mientras la abrazaba por la espalda y le entregaba el plato.

\- Ya casi termino, el baño está listo ve y regresa te espero- baja el plato y se gira para poder darle un beso rápido y seguir cocinado.

-Y si me das mi regalo ya?- dice mientras le besa el cuello.

La ojiperla se sonroja y sigue cocinando - No puedo, tengo que terminar- susurra y se suelta del agarre del moreno para ir a la refrigeradora.

El azabache gruñe y va a darse el baño -Pero es mi cumpleaños- susurra pero la ojiperla lo escucho y da carcajada limpia para seguir en lo que estaba.

Ambos ya habían terminado de comer y estaban abrazados en el sofá hablando de misiones y cosas triviales mientras este juega con su cabello era una de las cosas que más le gustaba hacer pasar el cabello azulado largo y sedoso por sus manos siempre lo calmaba y lo ponía en buen humor.

Ya solo faltan 2 meses-

No puedo esperar para que todos sepan que eres mía- responde este mientras sigue jugando con los cabellos de la chica.

La verdadera razón por la que mantenían su relación en secreto era porque al Hiashi estar envejeciendo ya llegaba hora de un nuevo sucesor y Hinata ser la heredera del clan Hyuga por ser la hija mayor tenia un montón de responsabilidades en sus hombros que no podía simplemente dejar de lado.

Esta al contrario de estar feliz que la nombraran la líder y al fin la encontraran capaz de este puesto, ella no quería esa responsabilidad por lo que ha estado esperando por dos años hasta que Hanabi su hermana cumpliera los dieciochos años y así poder entregar el clan.

En esos últimos años se la pasaba en reuniones con los ancianos del consejo. Hanabi su hermana ya estaba puesta al tanto sobre su relación, al principio fue difícil llegar a un acuerdo para poder que todo saliera bien a la hora de pasar el liderazgo a la hija menor.

Como pareja habían llegado al acuerdo de que luego de que esta fuera libre de responsabilidades se casarían y ya podrían mantener en publico su relación sin problemas con el consejo. Se mudarían a la casa principal del barrio Uchiha y ahí podrían entablar una nueva etapa de su vida.

Sin saber que el destino les pondría mas de un obstáculo para poder hallar esa tan deseada felicidad.


	3. Cap 3

En la casa principal Uchiha se podía ver a

una agotada joven que se encontraba dormida en la habitación principal. El día anterior tuvo un enfrentamiento con su hermana a media noche porque su pequeña hermana quería ver las diferencias de poderes aunque está salió ganadora su hermanita tampoco era poco cosa pero gracias a Sasuke que desde un principio la entrenó esta pudo superarse así misma y ser alguien digna de llevar el apellido Hyuga.

Al principio este se tenía que contener para no hacerle daño pero luego de horas y horas de arduo entrenamiento valieron la pena, ya casi no había diferencia en sus taijutsu que era donde está se especializaba y gracias al byakugan tiene un perfecto control de Chakra.

Pero claro estamos hablando de Sasuke Uchiha poseedor del Rinnegan y el Sharingan así que prácticamente si pelearán en serio no lo podría derrotar aunque le daría la pelea.

Al otro lado se encontraba uña azabache tratando de despertarla con besos por toda la cara y esta lo único que hacía era revolverse en la cama por las cosquillas.

Vamos, despierta- decía este mientras decía en su trabajo al darse que ya estaba despierta se acerca y le susurra con voz ronca -Hinata- y le sopla en el oído.

Esta abre los ojos de golpe y se incorpora sentándose en la cama mientras que el azabache bufa por lo bajo divertido de la escena.

Vamos, hay que entrenar, el desayuno está en la mesa te espero- dice este mientras se levanta y va a la cocina.

Desde que empezaron a salir la mayoría de las veces dormían juntos. Hinata como excusa la mayoría de las veces decía que Hinata a dormir en la casa de Ino y como eran buenas amigas nadie la cuestionaba.

Ambos se acostumbraron a la compañía y el calor corporal del otro, así que aveces se les hacía difícil dormir separados o cuando iban de misión

Uno de sus principales rituales era que al menos una vez por semana entrenaban juntos en las afueras de la aldea, en un claro que descubrieron que tiene acceso a un río qué pasa por la zona, el area es perfecto pocos saben de la existencia de este y casi nunca nadie va.

Esquivar, patadas, Justus, esquivar, atacar, en eso se basan sus entrenamientos antes de empezar siempre dan unas 5 o 10 vueltas por lo menos para mejorar la stamina que es como la energía o la resistencia que los permite incrementar la cantidad de chakra.

Ambos Morenos se encontraban trotando alrededor del claro. El azabache se encontraba más callado de lo normal preocupando a la ojiluna.

Esta lo paro con una mano en su antebrazo - Que pasa- pregunta Hinata con un eje de preocupación

Nada- y trata de seguir pero esta lo detiene colocando ambas manos en sus hombros

Dime- este lo único que hace es abrazarla fuertemente tratando de ponerla lo más junto a su cuerpo posible al tiempo que esta le corresponde abrazándolo por el cuello

No me dejarás cierto- preguntó este en un murmuro

No, ahora dime que pasa Sasuke me preocupas- responde Hinata con un tono maternal tratando de tranquilizarlo mientras le da suave masajes al su cabello negro

Nada, es solo que -suspira- cada vez que algo está bien o muy tranquilo pasa algo y todo...- está no dejo continuar callándolo con un beso lento rayando la ternura que casi lo hace suspirar

Esta se separa para verlo directamente a los ojos -la vida a veces da giros inesperados, para bien o para mal pero los da, no importa lo que pase mientras estemos juntos todo estará bien, siempre estaré contigo lo prometo, no dejaré que vuelvas a estar solo- comenta en un tono dulce mientras lo vuelve a besar.

Al separarse el azabache sonríe de medio lado, de una forma sincera que hizo que el corazón de Hinata diera un brinco - te amo - dijo este sorprendiendo a la Morena, es la primera vez que alguno de los dos lo dice, para ellos esas dos palabras significan un mundo aunque todos los días lo demuestren con acciones.

A esta se les hacen agua los ojos -Yo también te amo- y lo abraza a la vez que este le corresponde

Kakashi Hatake el sexto Hokage de la aldea de la hoja era una persona muy objetiva y cuando algo se le salía de las manos este ni dudaba un segundo en buscar una solución para ello como lo que pasaba en ese momento, transferencia de un shinobi de la aldea del sonido aunque el currículum de este estaba perfecto, ninguna facha, algo no cuadraba y tenía un mal presentimiento.

Y cuando Hatake Kakashi tiene uno de sus presentimientos estos nunca fallan.


	4. Cap 4

Después estar abrazados se sueltan, se miran fijamente para luego sonreír y así siguen con el entrenamiento.

Hinata pensaba en lo que Sasuke que le habia dicho de que dudaba que lo dejara en algún futuro o que algo pasara - por que habra pensado en eso? - se pregunto a si misma - yo lo amo y el sabe que yo nunca lo dejaria por nada ni en ninguna situación - pensaba la ojiperla en lo del azabache

Después de a ver dado todas las vueltas y van a entrenar en lo se basaba su entrenamiento, el cual era :Esquivar, patadas, jutsus, atacar.

Generalmente empiezan con Taijustsu luego le agregan el ningutsu para al final mezclar todo con genjutsu.

Y pasaron las horas en su entrenamiento, hasta que decidieron tomar un descanso, dándose cuanta de lo complementados y avanzados que se volvieron ambos con el paso del tiempo

Qué! Bromeas cierto, no esperes que cuide niños - preguntó un bastante molesto azabache por la información que le acababan de dar.

No es cuidar, es dar clases- respondió el Hokage Kakashi Hatake.

Y es que este le acababa de dar la misión de atender la academia dando clases.

No es que Sasuke Uchiha odiara los niños pero vamos hay que aceptarlo este no es muy paciente y amoroso que digamos, bastante se había abierto con Hinata y eso que no había sido fácil.

Las clases comienzan a las 9 de la mañana así que trata de llegar a tiempo- dijo Hatake cuando este estaba a punto de salir, recibiendo únicamente un gruñido como respuesta.

En la mañana siguiente ambos azabaches se encontraban en la mesa comiendo tranquilamente, aunque este solo aplicará para Hinata, en el otro lado Sasuke no durmió muy bien que digamos.

En parte por una pesadilla que se repetía en su mente con escenas dispersas y agregándole el hecho de que casi siempre se levantaba más callado de lo normal, un poco distante, se podría decir que se encontraba de mal humor.

Ya casi son las 9 deberías ir preparándote para llegar a tiempo- dice Hinata mientras recoge los platos de ambos para llevarlos al lavaplatos.

Hn- fue lo único que le respondió este mientras seguía sentado.

Todo bien- pregunta está mientras lo abraza por detrás.

Si... -suspira- sabes que las mañanas no son mi fuerte

Bueno me tengo que ir, Kakashi-Sensei me llamó- dice mientras le da un beso en la mejilla-Recuerda que deje comida para el almuerzo, solo tienes que calentarla- dice antes de salir por la puerta.

Conocerás lo que es el dolor, te arrepentirás-

Le dice un hombre que se encuentra en una torre en medio de la nada.

En ese momento se da cuenta que en sus manos hay un amuleto en forma de luna y en la parte de atrás se encuentra grabado las siglas H.H

Su nombre era Kito al principio de daba mala espina pero después de conversar con el le pareció agradable hasta se le llego a parecer a Naruto.

Era gracioso, hablador y simpático, hablando del físico tampoco quedaba atrás tenia el cabello blanco algo largo al lado izquierdo dándole un toque rebelde, tenía el chaleco shinobi que al pegarse a su cuerpo no debajo mucho a la imaginación.

Había que aceptarlo era guapo.

Se le había encomendado la misión de enseñarle la aldea ya que al convertirse en un ninja de Konoha tenía que estar familiarizado con este.

Y aquí es la academia- dijo está señalando a un gran edificio y entrando a este.

No importaba cuantas veces trataba de recordar simplemente no podía.

El último recuerdo que llagaba a su mente era estar con los novatos en un restaurante, luego luz y al final oscuridad.

Se sentía asficciado, por mas que trataba de respirar no podia, era una sensación desesperante, querer gritar por ayudar pero no poder emitir sonido alguno.

Los párpados le pesaban, era como si estuvieran pegados con el pegamento más fuerte.

Trataba de moverse pero el cuerpo no respondía, la oscuridad estaba mas cerca, intentaba mantenerse cuerdo con recuerdos pero sus cada vez se alejaban.

Recordaba su nombre mas nada mas venia a su mente.

No podia rendirse, no ahora, seguía intentando pero la oscuridad lo llamaba, trabaje mantenerse sujeto al menos al recuerdo de su nombre.

Sasuke Uchiha- Sasuke Uchiha- Sasuke Uchi- Sasuke...- Sasuke...-Sasu..-Sa...-...

Ni siquiera su nombre recordaba, la oscuridad se acercaba.

Apuntó de dejarse llevar por esa sensación, la imagen de unos ojos perlas lo hicieron recordar de golpe y despertar.

Lo primero que se dio cuenta al despertar es que se encontraba rodeado de agua y al darse cuenta que no podía respirar nadó hasta que por fin pudo respirar el presiado aire que tanto le faltaban sus pulmones.

Al fin integrarse nado hasta la orilla para encontrarse con un mechón de cabello que conocía muy bien.

En ese momento su organismo de pies a cabeza se puso alerta, sin siquiera pensarlo se sumergió de nuevo en el agua, por la corriente se podría decir que era un río muy caudaloso.

Usando un gran cantidad de chakra para no ser llevad por este, se sumergió tratando de encontrar algún indicio de esa persona, al paso de los segundos de no encontrar nada la preocupación invadio su ser.

Volvió a subir a la superficie por aire y al estar punto de volver a sumergirse se dio cuenta de unas burbujas de aire cerca del borde de la cascada.

Sin persarlo se dirigió al lugar para encontrársela en la profundidad con el pie atorado en una roca. Acumulalando chackra en su puños la desintegro de un solo golpe.

Por fin al salir de la superficie con el cuerpo de su novia en brasas, le tomo el pulso y la respiración dándose cuenta que estos no respondían.

Con la adrenalina a mil y su corazón bombeando sangre como si no hubiera un mañana, junto ambas manos a la altura de su pecho e hizo presion a la vez que tomaba aire juntando sus labios con los pálidos que alguna vez fueron rosados de la persona que más ama en el universo .

Así se mantuvo por unos minutos que le parecieron horas hasta que esta tosió el agua que tenía en los pulmones a la vez que el azabache le ayuda a incorporarse dándole pequeños golpes en la espalda.

Cuando está por fin para de toser se sentó y llevó su mano derecha al rostro del azabache.

Este extrañado por el repentino movimiento se lleva la mano izquierda a su rostro y hasta ese instante se da cuenta que estaba llorando, como nunca lo había hecho desde que se dio cuenta de la verdad de su hermano, sin dudarlo este abraza a su acompañante escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de esta, apretándole contra si tratando de calmar la sensación de miedo que invadió su ser al darse cuenta que no respiraba.

Esta bien, estoy bien- le decía está en un murmullo ahogado por el llanto mientras le daba masajes en la espalda con la palma de su mano.


	5. Cap 5

Estas segura que no recuerdas nada- preguntó un azabache un tanto confundido al verse en un lugar al que ninguno de los dos saben cómo llegaron.

Solo recuerdo estar en un restaurante y luego aparecimos aquí- respondió está un tanto preocupada al no saber donde se encontraban.

Revisa con tu byakugan- dijo este a la vez que esté revisa con su sharingan

Nada- dice esta desactivándolo - y tú - pregunta esperanzada de que sea solo una especie de ilusión o genjutsu.

Tampoco-

Veo un pueblo a unos 5 kilómetros al este- algo raro había en ese lugar, lo sentían, solo no sabían que era.

Vamos- respondió este para luego ambos empezara correr a esa dirección.

Llevaban más o menos 3 kilómetros de distancia cuando ambos siente una presencia obligándolos a detenerse.

Era un niño de unos 9 años más o menos a simple vista, cabello blanco y tez blanca que se encontraba sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol con la cabeza en sus rodillas.

Por los espasmos de su cuerpo se podría decir que ha estado llorando por un tiempo.

Hinata sin dudarlo da un paso adelante para acercarse al pequeño.

Espera- dice el moreno deteniéndola de la muñeca para evitar que siga avanzando

Está bien, es solo un niño- dice colocando una mano sobre el agarre para deshacerlo y seguir avanzando.

Hey- dice Hinata con una voz maternal ya en cuclillas haciendo que este levante la vista dejando ver sus oscuros ojos azules un poco hinchados por el llanto- cuál es tu nombre el mío es Hinata - pregunta la morena acercándose al pequeño para poner una mano en su mejilla secando sus lágrimas.

Z-Zen - responde el pequeño un poco tímido y sonrojado por la cercanía de esta.

Ahora dime Zen, porque llorabas- le pregunta está

E-Ellos, se la llevaron, a m-mi abuela- contestó para romper en llanto y abalanzarse a abrazar a Hinata en un impulso. Esta de inmediato le corresponde trazándose circulamos con la palma de la mano en la espalda.

Quién- pregunta Hinata interesada por saber quién habría sido capaz de hacer algo así.

El ejército de Aniki - respondió reincorporándose y aparentando los puños a la vez que miraba al suelo.

Tranquilo, te ayudaré a encontrarla- respondió Hinata dandole una sonrisa y una suave palmada en la espalda.

Y hasta ese momento el pequeño se dios cuánta que en todo ese tiempo no estuvieron solos.

Hinata se acercó al azabache para darle un empujón con el codo

Te ayudaremos- respondí un poco incómodo por no saber cómo dirigirse a un niño.

Nunca tuvo la oportunidad de tratar con niños y digamos que no se le da muy bien.

Es siempre así de frío- pregunto el pequeño con interés en un susurro a Hinata una vez que ya habían empezado a avanzar.

Al principio, aunque no lo creas cuando lo conoces suele ser dulce- responde en un susurro aún sabiendo que el azabache los estaba oyendo.

Al escuchar eso este solo gruñe para sí haciendo que está voltee a verlo sonriendo.

"Solo con ella se comporta así, hasta llega a ser tímido a causa de ella- suspiro- lo que hace el amor" piensa para sí para luego sonreírle de vuelta.


	6. Cap 6

Y así siguieron avanzando por aproximadamente una hora, pero al darse cuenta que no importaba cuanto avanzarán todo estaba rodeado de bosques sin nada más a la vista decidieron detenerse.

Te diste cuenta- pregunto Sasuke usando el Rinnegan. Aunque ya sabía la respuesta. Lo acababa de comprobar con el Rinnegan y si, no importaba cuanto avanzarán daba igual, era lo mismo que correr en círculos.

Este al poder crear dimensiones con Rinnegan también podía identificar cuando estaba en una, lo que se le hacía raro es que esta era completamente diferente a la de Kaguya que ya había estado en ella al pelear contra ella junto al team 7 en la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja.

Estamos atrapados en otra dimensión-

Respondió está sin poder creérselo ella misma - p-pero como- pregunto está tartamudeando, algo que ya había superado por completo, de lo surreal que le parecía la situacion.

Quien sería capaz de enviarlos a otra dimensión y sin que estos se dieran cuenta del enemigo.

No tengo idea- respondió Sasuke en un susurro con la misma incredulidad y que la morena.

Por más que le diera vueltas al asunto algo no cuadraba era como si un pedazo de su memoria hubiera sido borraba dejando una laguna.

Antes de poder seguir asimilándolo Zen les haló de sus ropas para luego de que tenía su atención señalar al cielo con su pequeño pulgar. - está por llover- dijo este al ver que ninguno de los dos parecía darse cuenta de lo ocupados que estaban pensando y tratando de analizar la situación.

Había comenzado a llover y se podía ver venir una tormenta que por lo menos duraría horas más que estaba a punto de anochecer.

Ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta por estar pensando en lo que acababan de descubrir.

Hay una cueva a unos metros más adelante, deberíamos ir para pasar la noche allí- dijo Hinata desactivando su Byakugan saliendo un poco del trance concentrándose en la situación que estaban en el momento.

Vamos- contestó Sasuke para luego avanzar en dirección a la cueva.

El silencio era palpable en aquella cueva, era de un tamaño considerable y no se veía para nada deteriorada a como comúnmente se encontraban estas.

Al entrar se dieron cuenta que esta estuvo habita por alguien no hace mucho, una prueba de ello era las brazas en el suelo restos de una fogata, hasta una cama improvisada, y lo que más les extraño hojas tiradas por todos lados como si aquella persona hubiera tenido la necesidad de salir lo más rápido posible de aquel lugar sin importarle dejar todo atrás.

Luego de prender el fuego para mantenerse calientes y en una buena temperatura, cortesía de Sasuke gracias a su Jutsu Bola de Fuego sorprendiendo al pequeño que no dejo de alagarlo y preguntarle cómo hizo una cosa tan guay y que si se la podía enseñar algún día.

A la vez que Sasuke solo se limitaba a asentir para callar al pequeño, pensando en lo mucho que se le parecía a su mejor amigo. Eran igual de extrovertidos, inquietos y habladores, la única diferencia sería que el pequeño al menos cuando debía sabia ponerse serio y respetar el silencio.

No podía decir que ya le había tomado cariño pero al menos no lo consideraba una molestia todo el tiempo y eso era mucho considerando la poca experiencia que tenía con niños.

Por otro lado se podría decir que Hinata ya le había tomado cariño y hasta lo consideraba su sobrino o hermano menor.

La verdad esto no era nada extraño tomando en cuenta su amabilidad, comprensión y dulzura a la hora de hablar lo que le facilitaba hacer que las personas le tomaran cariño y se abrieran con ella sin importar cuánto tiempo llevarán conociéndose o hablando.

Era algo que tenía desde pequeña que hacía que todos la catalogaran como transparente y sincera facilitándole la formación de lazos como la amistad y que todos le tuvieran confianza

Habían estado hablando cosas triviales para tratar de calmar al pequeño que parecía tenerle miedo a las tormentas por la forma en que temblaba cada vez que el sonido de un rayo impactando el suelo sonaba.

Por lo que decidió distraerlo y que mejor manera qué haciendo que se olvide la tormenta. Tenía experiencia con ello ya que cuando pequeña también tenía ese miedo, se recordaba a si misma acurrucándose bajo las sábanas para sentirse protegida y no poder dormir por el sonido de los rayos.

Mientras que por el rabillo del ojo perdía ver a Sasuke leyendo las hojas que estaban en el suelo.

Lo conocía lo suficiente como para decir que le podía notar un pequeño fruncimiento de cejas lo que significaba que estaba analizando algo a fondo y parecía no hallarle la solución o estar estancado en algo.

Luego de arropar a Zen con el poncho de Sasuke que se lo había sacado para dárselo al pequeño luego de caer en un profundo sueño producto de lo cansado que se encontraba por toda la caminata que tuvieron que dar, además de contarle que no solía salir mucho ya que el y su abuela casi siempre la pasaban en su hogar sin salir.

Al terminar se levantó del lado del pequeño para sentarse al lado de Sasuke que se encontraba sentado en el suelo apoyado en la pared de la cueva al frente del fuego.

Mira esto- le dice Sasuke a la vez que le entrega varias páginas que son como una especie de diarios sueltos.

Al empezar a leer lo primero que ve es la fecha y luego la persona empieza a narrar su día a día en ese lugar dandoles a entender que el también llegó a esa dimensión sin saber cómo o porque.

Quiere decir que lo mismo le pasó a esta persona- dice Hinata dándose cuenta que la situación es mucho más complicada que lo parece a simple vista.

Eso parece, además algo que no entiendo es que tenemos que ver aquí, por que nosotros- dice Sasuke para después cerrar los ojos y tomarse el puente de la nariz, la situación le parecía de lo más frustrante, no sabía nada y eso era lo peor odiaba sentirse perdido y en desventaja le recordaba cuando a el mismo cuando solo era un crío luego de lo que ocurrió con su familia.

Tranquilo ya lo resolveremos, por ahora es mejor actuar con la cabeza fría y no tomar desiciones precipitadas, mañana seguiremos investigando- le habla Hinata susurrándole en una voz dulce mientras le quita las hojas donde estaba leyendo para colocarlas en el suelo. - Debes descansar yo haré guardia- dice esta.

Pero antes de seguir hablando Sasuke la corto y la acostó a su lado para abrazarla por la espalda rodeándola por la cintura - dejaré un clon, tú también debes descansar- dijo este para luego darle un beso en la mejilla y tranquilizarse concentrándose en el olor de su acompañante que siempre que se sentía frustrado o enojado lo relajaba.

Te amo- dijo Hinata con pequeña sonrisa en un susurro apenas audible pero que Sasuke fue capaz de oír.

Lo sé , yo igual te amo- respondió este para luego ambos quedar dormidos.

Lo que no sabían era que horas más adelante Zen se levantaría para irse a acostar en medio de ellos alegando que tenía frío haciendo que Hinata lo abrazara contra su pecho y Sasuke pasara un brazo por encima de estos.


End file.
